


Poodle Misses The Point

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bless the Watsons, F/M, Overprotective Sherlock, PregnantLock, Sherlock thinks everyone is good at math, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: John and Mary helping Sherlock patch up his relationship with Molly.</p>
<p>Sherlock overreacts when he gets some news from Molly... Let's hope the Watsons can sort him out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poodle Misses The Point

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Nonny meant this as a full prompt, but this little thing happened anyway. It's unbeta'ed, so forgive any mistakes. This one's rated K+ for a very brief mention of sex. I own nothing (except the nickname Poodle ; ) ~Lil~

"I don't understand what I did wrong?" Sherlock whined, rolling into a ball and facing away from his friends.

John and Mary rolled their eyes in unison.

"I was trying to be a good boyfriend," he mumbled.

Mary sat down on the edge of the sofa and stroked Sherlock's hair. "Listen Poodle…"

"I told you not to call me that!" the pouting detective snapped, glaring at Mary over his shoulder.

"Sorry. You're definition of a good boyfriend and Molly's seem to be a bit different."

"Yeah mate, I'm not sure that Molly's the type of woman who appreciates such highhandedness."

Sherlock turned back around so fast he nearly knocked Mary over. Fortunately, Mary hadn't lost any of her cat-like reflexes and managed to jump up before tumbling onto the floor.

"Is wanting my girlfriend, the woman I love, to be safe and protected really highhanded?"

John shook his head. "No, it's no. But I think the bars on her windows were a bit much. Especially since she lives on the sixth floor."

"She couldn't get into her flat, Sherlock," Mary added sitting back down next to the man-child.

"The access code is simple," Sherlock argued.

"Okay fine. What is it?" Mary asked.

Sherlock looked for a moment as if he wasn't sure that he could trust her, then finally explained, "You simply take the eight digit numerical equivalent of the date we met, our first date and the first time we made love and add them together. Then you subtract the current date from that number. It's a revolving pass-code. Harder to hack."

John and Mary could only stare at their friend.

"What?!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Mary shook out of her stupor first. "Spill it, Sherlock. What's got you extra… _you-ish_ about this security situation?"

He looked away, refusing to make contact with the former assassin. _Oh, no he didn't,_ she thought. Trying to hide something from Mary Watson was not only a huge mistake, but also wildly ambitious. " _Sherlock._.." she scolded.

"Fine! Molly's pregnant! Are you happy? She didn't want me to tell anyone and now I've told TWO people. As if she wasn't angry enough already." He buried his face in his hands.

The Watsons sat in stunned silence for several minutes. Finally John spoke up, "And why, may I ask, is she not moving into Baker Street?"

Sherlock jerked his head up. "She refuses! Stubborn woman! I've asked and asked." He pulled at his hair. "I even proposed! With a ring and everything!"

" _After_ you found out that she was pregnant, I presume?" Mary asked.

"Yes," he answered with a confused look on his face.

"Oh Poodle. She thinks you only want these things because of the baby."

"That's preposterous!"

"No, not really. Did you two ever talk about marriage or living together _before_ she got pregnant?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Well there you go. She's hurt. She thinks you're just trying to do the right thing." Mary stood up. "Come on, get up and go talk to her. Explain the real reasons you want to marry her."

The detective wasted no time. Standing up quickly he donned his coat then ran to the door. He was half way out when he changed his mind and dashed back into the room. "Thank you… both." He kissed Mary on the cheek then firmly grasped John's shoulder and smiled brightly. "You think she'll believe me?"

"Of course she will, mate. No doubt." John smiled.

Sherlock left with a skip in his step.

John turned to his wife. "I assume you're going to call Molly and explain everything?"

Mary sighed as she picked up her mobile. "Already dialing, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. If you did... let me know (or even if you didn't, I can take it... I think..?). ~Lil~


End file.
